Percious Sunshine With A Side Of Wasabi
by One Espresso Depresso to go
Summary: An AU where Japan is a chibi and a newer country under development. Japan lives with his big brother China and finds everything interesting! Although sometimes good times are ruined quite fast. I'm sorry if characters seem OOC I originally wrote this awhile ago


((BTW warning Spamano is in this and probably Gerita because I'm low key trash, CH stands for County human I originally wrote this when I was new to the fandom so I didn't know what to call them))

Chapter 1

No one's POV

It's was a light rainy day in the country of China. A few adults walked about getting to homes or work. In one house was China and his little brother Japan. Japan was more or less adopted by China, but they see each other as a sibling. China was getting ready to go to a world meetings when Japan grapped the sleeve of his coat.

"Hm? Dídí what do you want aru?" China asked looking down at the smaller CH

"Where are you going oniichan?" Japan asked sweetly with hints of curiosity laced into his voice. The smaller country was developing his own language. So he sometimes called the older of the two oniichan/oniisan.

"I'm going to the world meetings aru. Do you want to come with me aru?" China asked tighting his ponytail.

"Yes please." Japan said smiling ear to ear.

"May I bring my katana?" Japan asked.

China simply nodded holding in a small giggle. Japan's katana was simply a sharp looking but dull stick with a cloth bag China made for Japan. Japan loved the katana so China didn't want to ruin it for him.

China and Japan arrived in the world conference rather early. China knew if they where late he whould not hear the end of it from Japan. China sat down in his usual spot and brought over a chair for Japan.

"Oniichan what are these meetings about?" Japan asked calmy waiting for more people to enter the room.

"Well what we want to do is talk the current state of our country but we always end up off topic aru." China explained.

Japan thought about that for awhile the next person to walk in was France.

"Bonjour China 'ow-...who is zis child sitting next to you?" France asked eyeing the small nation.

"That's Japan my little brother. He's a new country and stays at my place aru." China explained to the flirty european.

"Hmm I see" France says taking his seat. After a few minutes the room proceed to get full. The other CH questioned Japan's presence and China got more impatient the more questions that where asked. So he shortened it up to 'This is Japan my little brother aru.'

the meeting finally started and Japan stay quiet for most of it, but soon America and England started fighting.

"Hey! Japan dude! Who do you think is better me or crazy England over here! It's going to be me BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" America suddenly said rather loudly.

The sudden talking towards Japan startled him. Japan thought for a moment.

"Being a hero does not have anything to do with this you bloody git."

"America san?" Japan's quiet voice called out.

Japan did not go ignored somehow. America and England stopped and looked at Japan. Japan stood up on his chair keeping his balance.

"America san I cannot answer your question currently since I do not know you or England san that well to choose between you. It is also highly immature for two adults to be fighting over little things." Japan says giving a bow and returning to a sitting position. America and Britain stared at Japan with shocked faces.

"Ohohoho! Even a small child knows better zan you two!" France teased laughing at them.

"Why you wine loving wanker!" England shouted before attacking France.

Russia sat in his chair with a smile enjoying the choas. Ever so often looking at Japan. If the two ever made eye contact Russia whould smile at him. Germany sighed and noticed Japan pulling out his katana. Germany not knowing anything about the child assumed he had brought a stick for reasons unknown. China noticed too and placed a hand on his head and whispered something into his ear. Japan nodded and put the katana back into the cloth sleeve. Germany slammed his hands on the table to get everyone's attention. Japan was startled again and jumped slightly. Before Germany could say anything North Italy brust into the room carrying a pot.

"I brought Pasta~" Italy said smiling.

South Italy or Romano walked in behind him glaring at Germany.

"Potato bastar-" Romano started to mutter but there was a slam and a spoon whizzed past him almost hitting his ear. Everyone looked back to where the spoon was thrown by to see China standing up arm stretched outwards with a glare. Russia smiled and giggled

"Oh Romano there is a child present. No swearing!" Russia giggled darkly shaking his finger.

Romano looked next to China to see the small Japan.

"Why is there a kid here! Isn't this a closed meeting!" Romano grumbles.

"That's because he's also a country. He just lives with China" Germany says being the 2nd one in the meeting.

"No one asked you! You potato-"

"Big brother! You can't say swears in front of a child!"

Italy does a good ol hug therapy to calm Romano down. It doesn't work as usual.

"Oniichan why is everyone in this meeting so immature?" Japan asks.

"I don't know why dídí aru..."

"You gotta lot of mouth kid!" Romano retorts crossing his arms.

Japan hops off the chair and walks over to Romano and pulls out his katana.

"Oh does the little boy have a stick what are you gonna do with that-"

Japan wacks Romano right where it hurts and walks back to China and sits back down.

"DUDE THAT WAS TOTALLY BADA-" America who was about to swear gets a spoon to the face as well.

After the meeting was over China and Japan went back to China, China made some tea and the two chatted about the meeting.

"Now dídí summer is coming to an end and it'd be odd if you don't attend any sort of school aru." China starts.

Japan's eyes sparkle, he doesn't have to many friends due to his shut in personality. If he went to school he has to find some kind of friend.

"But..." China starts again

"I do not trust that you won't be teased aru. You might not being nkt from here and of a country in development aru. So I'm not sure if I should let you aru." China says drinking his tea.

"Please Oniichan! I really want to go to school." Japan says putting his empty tea cup down.

"We will see aru." China says blatantly.

"Oniichan please! At least let me go one week if anyone is mean to me I'll let you know" Japan pleads again.

"It's getting late dìdì aru. We will talk about this tomorrow aru." China says standing up and putting both tea cups away.

"Ok Oniichan" Japan sighs going to his room.

The soft pitter patter of the rain against the window lured the two CH to a deep sleep. In the morning as the sun rised Japan woke up. Doing a short arm stretch he got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed into some day clothes. He read a book and waited for China to get up. China always told Japan not to cook anything by himself because he was to young. Japan was slowly getting bored of his book, he decided to go for a walk leaving a note for China in case he woke up while he was gone and try to blame Russia for kidnapping or something along those lines. Japan put on golden rain boots and a green raincoat. It was a habit to wear these garments outside China always whould tell him he was going to get a cold. Japan went into a bamboo forest and walked around enjoying the morning sun. There wasn't much hustle and movement around him so he was surprised when he met a group of five older kids. These kids he heard where often referred to as 'the 5 poisons' he had heard they like to pick on the younger kids.

"Hey there kid whatcha doing out here all by yourself" the oldest of the group says stepping out in front of Japan.

"I'm walking while I wait for oniichan to wake up" Japan explains.

"Oniichan? Oh wait...your that country thing that lives in China's house! Why don't you go back to where you came from." The second largest teased.

Japan nods and sits down on a rock.

"Ok then I will stay here" Japan says.

"What-" One of the five started.

"You said to go back to where I came from and this I where I woke up and oniichan took me to his house." Japan says polity

The large kids surrounded Japan cracking their kunkles.

"You got a lot of mouth-"

"Dídí!" Shouted China walking up to the group.

The large kids gulped and scattered leaving Japan and China alone. China took Japan's hand and lead him back to his house.

"Ugh those kids are always so annoying aru. You had me worried sick dídí aru. Why did you leave without telling me aru." China scolded.

"I left you a note oniichan" Japan says confused.

"A note aru? I never got a note aru."

Japan noticed paper stuck in China's hair.

"Oniichan there's something in your hair."

China pulled out the paper. The paper read "Konnichiwa oniichan I'm am going for a walk I'll be back soon - Japan."

'Oh? How did this get into my hair aru...' China thought to himself.

"Oh.. I must of missed it aru. Let's make some food." China walked away back towards thier house.

The next world meetings Russia was early enough to talk to Japan.

"Hello there Japan" Russia smiled at the smaller country.

China was busy with something.

"Konnichiwa Russia san" Japan responded with a polite bow.

"Whould you like to become one with da?" Russia said smiling trying toget the small ones trust.

"Why whould I want that Russia san?" Japan asked

"Because in Russia we have lots of pretty nice snow, and we are very big in fact we are the biggest country."

"We don't get alot of snow where I live, Oniichan says I'm kinda small."

"So will you become one with da? Be big and strong with da?" Russia pestered

Japan put a finger on his chin. Russia smiled kindly.

'Finally' the Russian thought. 'Finally someone will become one and well be friends and play in the snow.'

"Okay!"

"Fantastic! Want to try some vodka?"

"What's vodka Russia san?"

"Try some I'm sure your big brother won't mind da"

There's was muffled running and China smacked Russia with a soup ladle.

"Oniichan! Stop! You're hurting Russia san!"

Japan complains grapping the sleeve of his older brother.

China continued attacking Russia Japan's weight against him clearly taking no effect. Russia easily douges China's ladle. He sneaks behind him easily picking up Japan as if Japan was a tiny teddy bear.

"China that's not very nice. You've made your brother upset da?"

"Put dídí down or I'll-"

What China was about to say was blocked out by a deep.

"Kol kol kol"

a dark purple arua surrounded Russia. Japan looked uncomfortable as it felt like an uneasy spell was cast on him becides the fact his percious personal space is being attacked.

Luckily America and his brother Canada following behind, both walked in.

"Yo! Russia what's with the spooky face?"

America joked.

Canada as usal seemed to fade away from the conversation he and America were just having about the Olympics. Before either of the fighting CH responsed Germany stormed into the room dragging a dazy Italy followed by Romano running away from Spain.

"YOU TWO BREAK IT UP ZIS IS A MEETING ROOM NOT SOME BRAWLING CENTER"

Once everyone arrived and settled down. To Germany's demand Japan and China were moved away from Russia. China was to his dismay across the table from Japan next to Spain because Spain kept trying to kiss Romano. This didn't stop Spain as he blew kisses and winked at Romano. Romano in turn was becoming a tomato and looking away from the flirty Spain. Italy was showing Japan a Italian cookbook and talking about pasta. In turn Japan showed him drawing of a Bamboo forest.

"Big brother look at the drawing Japan made~" Italy said airliy

"Don't bother me! That tomato bas-... Spain kepts flirting with me from across the table!"

Spain smiled, giggled, and looked innocent.

China was getting a spoon ready.

"Zere shall be no more spoon tossing China sit down. Who's turn is it to go?"

Canada feebly raised his hand.

"It's my turn eh." Canada said his voice weak.

"Did someone hear something?" America questioned.

"America san you are sitting next to the person who was speaking. Your faces are very similar which presumes that you two are brothers and it disgusts me that you treat him in such a way"

Japan said frowning.

America for once was at lost of words and looked down. Canada smiled but the quietness was interrupted by Prussia kicking down the door.

"HA HAH! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ZE AWESOME ME BY NOT INVITING ME TO ZIS MEETING!" Prussia laughed

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR NOT A NATION" someone shouted it was hard to tell who probably Denmark or something idk.

"SHUT UP I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA"

"AND WHO IS ZIS TINY CHILD SITTING AT ZE TABLE."

Prussia was practically booming.

"Ah! That is Japan he said he'd become one with mother Russia :D"

At that every single CH turned with fearful expression to the terrifying smiling CH. Even Austria who was playing the piano that was suddenly there the entire time stared but was still playing.

"And since he is one with da now I request that he sits next to me yes" Russia said with a look if they refused they whould never see another day.

There was a loud bang as part of the celling fell ontop of Russia with Switzerland ontop carrying Lichtenstein.

"Hmpf hello." Was all Switzerland said before sitting next to the unconscious Russian.

"Thank you big brother" Lichtenstein smiles sitting next to Switzerland.

Germany was boiling with rage.

"Germany~ there's steam coming out of your ears~" Italy smiles for no reason.

"Bruder...Switzerland...Lichtenstein is fine but you two see me after zhe meeting" He growled though clenched teeth.

Turns out according to Lichtenstein Germany was livid at the two and told them to pay for the damages they caused. China on the other hand had quickly left with Japan after that meeting fearful that Russia might follow him.

China sets Japan on a mat and makes some tea to calm his nerves.

"Oniichan? Did I do something wrong?" Japan asked his stressed brother.

"Of course not Dídí aru. Although Russia isn't someone you want to be friends with and never drink Vodka you're to young aru."

China says quickly downing the entire cup of tea. Unluckily China's tea was still very hot and burned basically his whole mouth. Unlike his older brother Japan drank careful small sips of his tea. There was a knock at the door China stood up and opened the door.

"Hello there China! Is your younger brother here? He needs to vist my country if he is to become one with da." Russia said easily looking over China's head to see Japan sitting there.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Country aru." China answers threateningly

"but China-"

"NOW or I'll call Belarus aru" China smirks.

Russia paled in fear of his younger sister.

"I just remembered I have to go...bye bye China" Russia then ran off.

China closed the door and locked it.

"Oniichan?"

"Ah! Nothing to worry about dídí! Let's just stay inside today! I'll find a game for us to play!" China said hurriedly as he left for his room. Japan felt as if he was being watched and looked out the window after hearing a tap sound. Unknown to Japan the person who created the tap was hiding under the window. Japan returned to the mat. He finshed his tea as soon as his cup was placed in the small table there was another tap followed by someone rattling the window. Japan pulled out his katana and carefully opening the window. A large hand graps his arm and pulls him out of the window his katana thrown back into the house. He fell onto the ground getting dirt on his clothes and the light colored dirt that got in his darker colored hair, shines like a ruby on a blue floor. His knee was given a cut from the rocks on the ground around the house.

"Oh no Japan you feel from the window! Don't worry I'll take you with me to get all better! The cold will help with your brusies da." Russia said who was the one hiding under the window.

Russia picked up Japan like he was simply air to him. Russia turned from the window and proceeds to walk away carrying the tiny Japan in his arms.

"Don't worry little Japan! My happy pipe will make all your pain go away! Then we shall drink some vodka how does that sound?"

"What about oniichan? He's gonna get worried if I'm gone too long." Japan asks.

"Don't worry! You'll have so much fun you'll completely forget about China!"

There was a loud clatter as China jump from the window and behind Russia. One thing lead to another and after a fight that involved a bowl and an empty vodka bottle. After about half an hour went by and China managed to get back into his house and locked or covered everything that was a possible entrance into the house.

"Dídí don't leave the house for awhile aru..." China said somewhat sternly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Japan asks as China cleans the cut on his knee.

"No Dídí...no...aru" China lies standing up.

"It's late let's get some sleep aru" China sighs walking to his bedroom.

Japan got up slowly and proceeds walked to his room. There was a soft knock on a window. Japan sized up and looked out the window to see a tree branch tapping against the window, but Japan couldn't ignore the feeling as if someone's eyes were burning holes into him while he slept. He awoke frozen in fear to see something that looked like a twisted evil version of his older brother. Japan could see evil and wicked intentions in the man's eyes. All he could manage to get out was a raspy voice filled with fear.

"Oniichan?" Before he was jolted awake.

translatoins might be wrong im sorry

 **Oniichan- japanese for big brother (this is cutesy)** **Dìdì- chinese for little brother**


End file.
